Clay Hearts
by ZiZi-Chan
Summary: It's Valentines day and Sasori Is struggling getting through it.


So this winter storm is bad. No more snow please.

This is for valentines day, and even though I don't particularly care about it, I do enjoy the subject of candy.

* * *

Sasori stood in an isle, a wide selection of roses placed in front of him. He looked at the variety of flowers, not sure what exactly to get his beloved. He squinted as his eyes passed over a painfully bright patch of bright yellow ones. He wondered briefly if Deidara would like those, but grimaced at the thought of having to see those sitting in the vase (that he also had yet to buy) somewhere in the house. Sasori sighed and rubbed his face. This was getting too hard for the puppeteer, he had never done this type of thing for anybody. He sighed and crossed his arms, once again looking at the roses with a determined scowl.

"Sir, do you.. need help?" An employee had come up to him, an older woman with frizzy grey hair. She looked at the red head, who hadn't answered her question yet, and then the massive amount of flowers that were stacked in front of him. "You seem overwhelmed?"

Sasoris' eye twitched as the old woman interrupted his thoughts. "No." He only gave her a short glance, but could feel her agitation.

The employee scowled and crossed her arms. "Well then if you aren't of any help, I'm going to have to ask for you to hurry up and pick your flowers."

Sasori snapped his head to the old bag, an almost desperate look on his face. "I can't leave yet! I don't know what to get Deidara! My sex life relies on getting him something... err, as he says it 'explosive.'" He said, putting quotes around the word.

"Explosive?" She raised a brow at the odd term. Sasori shook his head and waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "He's slightly crazy. He blows things up for fun."

The woman nodded, not at all shocked at the redheads attitude or sexuality. Love comes in many forms. Even for insane people. "Well I don't work here just to say hello, so tell me about him."

"He's crazy in bed."

"Er... Something else." The employee crossed her eyes as his short answer.

Sasori thought about it. "He likes explosives."

"... What else? I don't think we have any bombs here." She grimaced when the redhead actually sighed and mumbled a 'well shit.'

Sasori huffed and shrugged. "He loves clay and sculpting."

The old woman thought about it for a moment, placing a hand on her chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Well.." She snapped a finger then, smiling wide. "I got it!" she grabbed the redheads hand and began dragging him around the store, but not before turning to the flowers and looking at them. She smiled as she seemed to find what she needed and plucked a dark black rose from underneath the pile of bright flowers.

"Black?" He frowned at the odd selection, but she put a hand up.

"You'll see."

She winked and handed Sasori the rose and then they traveled around the store, stopping at the arts and crafts section. They got paint in black, orange, red and white and then two bags of clay. Sasori struggled to hold all of the things as she dragged him to the sweets, getting chocolate and strawberry's, and then finally she took him to the check out line and began giving him details on what she thought he could do. his usually stoic face turned into a small smile as she went through the steps, telling him how to make the valentines day perfect.

He nodded one more time when she asked if he understood everything, and then grabbed his bags. "You're husband must love the valentines day things you do for him."

The old woman give a weak smile and shook her head. "No, unfortunately I haven't wedded myself." she laughed. "Never had a Valentine."

Sasori frowned. "I'm sorry-" The old woman held up a hand and laughed.

"No, don't be sorry! I don't mind."

Sasori felt a slight pang of guilt, but gave the woman a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sasori left the store smiling into the bag of contents in his arms, giving himself a pat on the back for taking the woman's advise.

* * *

By the time Sasori had finished his at home project, it was almost seven o clock. Their cat, Katsu, looked to him as if to say 'hurry up and clean this'. Deidara would be at home in a half hour, the perfect amount of time to clean up the huge mess that He had made. Who knew that clay could be so messy. He gave Deidara props for not ruining their carpet with any clay since they had moved in. That was a talent in itself. He picked up the last pieces of clay and almost tossed them in the trash, but something made him think otherwise. He grabbed a small baggy and sealed it, putting the bag in his pocket. He continued cleaning and was sweating and tired by the time he was done.

He sighed and laid once more looked at his handy work. Katsu mewed at him jumped on the table. The cat was white with a black sock on its front left foot. He was adorable, but had a habit of ruining things.

Like needing to piss during sex or eating toilet paper.

Sasori scowled, but let the cat get closet o the present.

It was a home made vase, painted to look like a cloud explosion. Puffs of bright red-orange peaked from under greys and blacks of different variety. Sasori painted his puppets, but had never actually painted an explosion or any other scenery. He was rather proud of how it turned out though. In the vase was the black rose. He smiled at it, it really was beautiful, although it wasn't in full bloom he still thought it was amazing.

Sasori gave a long yawn and stretched, then removed Katsu from the table, the cat yowling dangerously. Sasori sneered and let the cat down and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and dumped the chocolate inside that he had bought, about to shove it inside the microwave when a loud crash echoed out.

"Shit!" Sasori yelled. How could he forget that Cats could jump?!

He almost sobbed when he saw the destroyed the piece on the floor. It was shattered into millions of black and orange pieces, the flower laying in the middle of the kitchen floor. The redhead got onto one knee, touching the crumbled pieces.

Katsu mewed and stalked off.

"Was..Is that.. for me, un?"

Sasoris eyes jerked up to see his boyfriend standing there, wide eyed at the massive mess in the kitchen. He hadn't even closed the front door yet. He mouth was stuck in a gape and he looked wide eyed at the massive mess.

"I can... I can fix it Dei-"

Deidara squatted down beside his boyfriend and picked up the rose. "No." He looked to broken vase and began giggling. "It's like a real explosion, un." He motioned to the scattered pieces. "It's like a real cloud."

The pieces did look like an explosion, unorganized and big. It was everywhere and its pieces were in different sizes. It was like a real bomb had went off inside their kitchen.

"So.. you like it still?"

Deidara nodded. "Yes, un. I think I would prefer it to like this anyway, un."

The redhead smiled, leaning on his boyfriends shoulder. "Good."

"Don't kill Katsu, un"

Sasori had forgotten about the cat until now. He scowled. "Why not?" He said, earning a playfull smack to his leg.

* * *

The rest of the couples night went as planned; chocolate drizzled strawberries and lots of sex.

Sasori and Deidara planned on gluing the broken pieces of clay onto a poster and placing it on the wall, but they had to go to the store and buy the items necessary before doing so. A week went by before they actually did so though. Deidara went with him this time, wanting to buy the leftover candy that would be on sale. Sasori didn't mind this, the blondes ass was wonderfully plump and Sasori wanted it to stay like that.

As they walked in, Sasori looked out for the old woman, wanting to give her a thank you. He was beginning to get agitated when he couldn't fin the woman though and asked another employee.

"An old woman? you mean Kira?" the teenage girl cocked her head.

"She had grey hair.." Sasori gave his description of her.

The girl frowned and looked to her feet, shuffling them. "She passed on a day after valentines day."

Sasori gaped. "What!?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it was a surprise to us all. Died of a heart attack. We haven't gotten her things from her station yet." the girl pointed to a small corner by the door with a chair and a small pile of books.

Sasori nodded and headed to the small corner. He looked to the books and sighed, shoving his hands in has pockets, curious to find that he had a small bag inside the pockets. Sasori looked to the bag, and then the chair. He opened the bag and began and began to place the pieces in a shape on the chair.

"Happy valentines day, old woman." Sasori said, looking at the heart and then leaving the spot to find his boyfriend.

* * *

Please review, They make my day. I know i said i wouldnt do that, but reviews really do help.

Sorry, no lemon. I didn't want this story to have one.


End file.
